The Giant Claw
|length= |weight= |hair= |eye= |status=Deceased |allies= None |enemies=U.S. Armed Forces |controlledby= None |portrayedby= Puppet |designs= |roar=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RY-wdFL9V-g |firstappearance=''The Giant Claw'' |lastappearance=''The Giant Claw'' }}The Giant Claw, mistakenly referred to as la Carcagne by a character within the film, is a giant, vulture-like kaiju that debuted in the 1957 film The Giant Claw. Name The Giant Claw's name comes from the title of the film in which it debuted. The creature was also questioningly dubbed "la Carcagne", before Mitch rejects the name, simply stating it's something "a million times worse". Appearance The Giant Claw is a large, alien, vulture-like kaiju. Its appearance has frequently been ridiculed by both critics and audiences alike for its horrible and unintentionally hilarious appearance. While intended to bring fear to the viewer, most of its on screen appearances in the film were met with laughter. This is due to low-budget puppet made by a special effects studio in Mexico City, Mexico. While intended to look like a mythical creature, the end product was a badly made "marionette". Star Jeff Morrow stated later that no one, including himself knew what the monster looked like until the debut. Seeing the film for the first time in his home town, he left the screening early, being ashamed and worried that someone might recognize him after hearing the audience laugh every time the monster appeared on screen. Personality The Giant Claw itself has little personality outside of being a malevolent creature of destruction. Taking down both commercial and Military aircraft, destroying buildings (most note worthy the Empire State Building) and in one scene eating a man who had escaped via a parasol. Origins Not much is known about the origins of Claw except that it hails from the "Anti-Matter Galaxy" Its home world remains a mystery since neither a follow up film or sequel were ever made. History ''The Giant Claw'' Abilities Anti-Matter shield The Giant Claw can produce an anti-matter shield around itself, this renders it impervious to the military hardware available. It was totally unaffected by gunfire, missiles and cannons. Eyesight The Giant Claw had excellent vision, able to spot humans, even by flying at low altitudes. It was also capable of spotting aircraft from miles away and cars in the dark. Flight speed The Giant Claw was capable of reaching speeds of Mach-4. This let it keep up with Military Jets as well as outrun most available aircraft weapons including missiles and machine gun fire. Physical strength The Giant Claw was very strong, lifting up a loaded train as well as cars with little effort. It was also easily capable of demolishing buildings in a single swoop, the Empire State Building being amongst the destroyed buildings. It was also able to lift airliners with its jaws and destroy them with ease. Radar invisibility The Giant Claw, in spite of its size was also invisible to radar of any sort. Allowing it to sneak up on its prey relatively easily. Weaknesses Limited intelligence The Giant Claw was not particularly smart, showing animalistic intelligence and a predictable attack pattern, frequently dive bombing its enemies. Mu-Meson cannon/isotope MacAfee, Caldwell, Dr. Karol Noymann, Gen. Considine and Gen. Van Buskirk were able to create the Mu-Meson cannon using a special type of isotope. This weapon was placed in a B-25 Bomber's tail gun position. The weapon successfully brought down the anti-matter shield, allowing (at least long enough for) missile fire to kill it and send it crashing into the Atlantic Ocean. Vulnerable young The Giant Claw's offspring did not share their parent's ability to create an Anti-Matter shield. Trivia *The creature was mistaken for "la Carcagne" within the film, a banshee-like creature, that looked like a giant woman with black, bat-like wings and a wolf's head. This creature is known as the harbinger of death. List of appearances Films *''The Giant Claw'' Do you like The Giant Claw? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Flying Creatures Category:Bird-like Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Villain Monsters Category:Showa era: Kaiju